


aftermath

by gleamandglowcloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: allison died she is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleamandglowcloud/pseuds/gleamandglowcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this after the saddest episode of teen wolf. it made me sad then and it makes me sad now. it's a oneshot thing it's very short ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath

It’s quieter than she’s used to. It’s not fair. None of this is fair. They don’t even have time to grieve properly, not with Stiles slumped in the backseat of Lydia’s car. She inhales sharply, pale knuckles tightening around the cold steering wheel, and forces herself to exhale slowly.

Scott pulls up next to her then, the roar of his motorbike cutting viciously through the silence, the tiny figure clinging behind him looking too much like Allison with her dark curls. She doesn’t know why they look red, why everything is glowing red, until she realizes the stoplight hasn’t changed yet. She blinks the ache behind her eyes away for now, forces the lump in her throat to subside, and tells herself she’s fine, everything is fine, even as wide eyes and running mascara flash in the rearview mirror.

She’s angry. They shouldn’t have been there, Allison shouldn’t have been there. Hadn’t she specifically told them not to look for her? If they’d just listened to her, maybe there would be concerned eyes and that half-smile that showed dimples but not happiness in the passenger seat instead of Isaac’s panicked stillness as he leans over Stiles in the backseat. She knows they never considered not searching for her, and she thinks she would do the same for any of them, but while she’s angry she can’t feel the hollow ache in her chest.

The silence is killing her. It’s suffocating, oppressive, made worse by the fact that it’s Stiles lying unconscious in her backseat, Stiles who can never let a second go by without adding narration or a snarky comment. She can’t say a word. Two thoughts keep repeating themselves over and over in her mind, one so painful she doesn’t want to acknowledge it, let alone believe it, and the other hitting her hard with waves of guilt. _She’s dead. I shouldn’t have trusted Peter._ She wonders if Peter knew this would happen to Stiles. She wonders if any of them could have seen any of this coming. She wonders if it matters.


End file.
